produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Goto Moe
|birthday = May 20, 2001 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = O |height = 168 cm |weight = 43 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Goto Moe (고토 모에; ごとう もえ) is a model and solo artist. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #24 on episode 11 and was eliminated. Career & History Moe Official debuted with AKB48 in November of 2013. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. On May 21, 2019, during her birthday stage, Moe announced that she would be graduating from AKB48. Her last handshake event was scheduled for August 11, 2019. It has been said that she plans to pursue the modeling path and career. In January 2020, it was announced that Moe would be releasing a solo album on January 31, 2020 titled Sapphire Blue.Goto Moe to release 1st solo single Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "1000%" (2018) AKB48 B-Sides * "Itoshiki Rival" (Labrador Retriever) * "Ima, Happy" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Hajimete no Drive" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Kin no Hane wo Motsu Hito yo" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Sakki Made wa Ice Tea" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "LALALA Message" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Koi wo Suru to Baka wo Miru" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Osaekirenai Shoudou" (High Tension) * "Accident Chu" (Shoot Sign) * "Tenmetsu Pheromone" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Tsuki no Kamen" (＃SukiNanda) * "Hotei Sokudo to Yuuetsukan" (11gatsu no Anklet) * "Position" (Jabaja) * "Romantic Junbichuu" (Teacher Teacher) * "Hitonatsu no Dekigoto" (Sentimental Train) * "Wakariyasukute Gomen" (NO WAY MAN) Albums * "Conveyor" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Birth" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Music Junkie" (0 to 1 no Aida) Solo Albums * Sapphire Blue (2020) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Television * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Goto Moe Promotional 1.jpg Goto Moe Promotional 2.jpg Goto Moe Promotional 3.jpg Goto Moe Promotional 4.jpg Goto Moe Promotional 5.jpg Goto Moe Promotional 6.jpg Goto Moe Promotional 7.jpg Goto Moe Promotional 8.jpg Goto Moe Promotional 9.jpg Goto Moe Promotional 10.jpg Goto Moe Promotional 11.jpg AKB48 Goto Moe 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Goto Moe 2018.jpg Goto Moe 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Goto Moe 2017.jpg Goto Moe 8th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Goto Moe 2016.jpg Goto Moe 2015.jpg Goto Moe 2014 2.jpg Goto Moe 2014 1.jpg Goto Moe 2013.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ고토 모에ㅣ모에큥이 약속합니다 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ고토 모에(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ고토 모에(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ고토 모에(AKB48)+김다혜(바나나컬쳐) - ♬좋은 날 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김초연(A team) vs 고토 모에(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 타케우치 미유, 고토 모에, 이와타테 사호 ♬댄싱 히어로 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ고토 모에 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ고토 모에 - 트와이스 ♬OOH-AHH하게 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|OOH-AHH Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ고토 모에 - 소녀시대 ♬다시 만난 세계 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Into The New World Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ고토 모에 - ♬1000% @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|1000% Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 AKB48 - 고토 모에 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl Produce 48 Ranking References Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48 Category:Soloist